Insomnia
by Double Kims
Summary: "Kau tidak ingin menerima 'hadiah' dariku?" / "Tentu saja aku mau! Sekarang mana hadiahku, hyung?" / "Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita menari sedikit? Sexy dance mungkin." / "Akhhh- Yesung hyunghhh !" / YESUNG x RYEOWOOK / YEWOOK / YAOI / ONE SHOT / HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM RYEOWOOK!


"Aish, cepatlah! Kenapa lift ini terasa lama sekali?"

Seorang namja berparas manis sedang menggerutu tidak jelas di dalam sebuah lift, dirinya begitu gelisah setelah melihat ke arah jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 23:59. Dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke dorm yang menjadi rumah keduanya setelah rumah orang tuanya. Dia yakin, sesampainya disana dia akan di suguhkan kejutan spesial dari hyung dan dongsaeng-nya karena 60 detik lagi namja ini akan bertambah satu tahun usianya.

Telinganya kemudian mendengar suara dentingan dari lift yang di naikinya, pertanda dia sudah sampai di tujuan. Dengan cepat namja manis itu keluar dari dalam lift, dia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk segera sampai di dorm. Otaknya sudah membayangkan dirinya akan di sambut meriah oleh hyung dan dongsaeng-nya seraya berkata "Kejutan!" atau "Selamat Ulang Tahun!". Membawakannya kue ulang tahun lalu dia mengucapkan sebuah permintaan dalam hati sebelum meniup lilin yang terdapat di kue tersebut dan setelah itu, mereka semua akan menghabiskan waktu semalaman dengan pesta kecil-kecilan. Bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan?

Tak terasa namja itu sudah sampai tepat di depan pintu dorm Super Junior. Dia terlihat sedang menarik nafasnya perlahan lalu mengeluarkannya lagi, entah mengapa dia merasa begitu gugup saat jarinya mulai menekan beberapa digit di atas sebuah papan tombol untuk memasukkan kode password agar pintu itu terbuka. Dan saat dia berhasil membuka pintu tersebut...

"Aku pu..."

...tidak ada kejutan khusus untuknya.

"...lang."

"_**INSOMNIA"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

**Rate:**

_**M (NC ?)**_

**Genre:**

_**Romance**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – YAOI – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

Ryeowook membulatkan kedua matanya ketika mengetahui keadaan dorm yang begitu sepi, dia tidak perlu menyalakan lampu terlebih dahulu karena saat pintu dorm terbuka maka secara otomatis lampu di bagian ruang tamu akan menyala. Dahinya mengkerut melihat kejadian ini, apa semua member sudah lupa dengan hari ulang tahun si eternal magnae tersebut?

Seingatnya beberapa menit yang lalu dia sudah menanyakan kepada semua member, termasuk Hangeng dan Kibum, apakah mereka akan datang ke dorm malam ini saat mereka semua berada di dalam room chat yang sama. Dan sebagian member menjawab akan datang kesana, bahkan Leeteuk dan Heechul yang sedang menjalani wajib militer juga akan datang. Lalu kemana mereka semua? Apa dia terlalu cepat datang?

Ryeowook kemudian memilih masuk ke dalam dorm setelah cukup lama dia berdiri di depan pintu seperti orang bodoh. Berendam di air hangat sepertinya bisa membuat tubuh mungil namja itu rileks sejenak setelah seharian dia bekerja sebagai artis di dunia hiburan. Benar-benar hari yang sangat melelahkan.

Tak terasa Ryeowook sudah cukup lama menghabiskan waktunya berendam di dalam bathtub, segera saja dia pergi mencari shower untuk membilas tubuhnya. Saat dia sedang sibuk mengikat tali bathrobe yang melingkar di pinggangnya, namja itu kembali memandangi keadaan dorm yang masih sepi, sama seperti ketika dia datang beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Mungkin mereka akan datang besok." Gumamnya perlahan.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya, dia memutuskan untuk tidur di dorm malam ini. Namja itu kemudian membuka pintu lemarinya, mencari piyama sutra bermotif corak jerapah kesukaannya. Setelah itu, Ryeowook merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang lalu menarik sebuah selimut hingga sebatas dadanya. Memandang sebentar ke arah boneka jerapah pemberian dari para fans-nya, berukuran 15 kali lebih besar dari Kiki, boneka jerapah yang dia miliki sebelumnya, berdiri tegap layaknya jerapah sungguhan di pojok kanan kamar tersebut sebelum dia menutup manik caramel itu dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

Ryeowook terbangun saat matanya merasakan ada sinar yang cukup terang sedang mengganggu tidurnya, bukankah tadi dia sudah mematikan lampu? Dan kenapa sekarang dia tertidur di atas sebuah sofa panjang berwarna merah? Ryeowook kemudian memandang ke sekitarnya, dia sudah tidak lagi berada di kamarnya melainkan di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas.

Di bagian kanan ruangan tersebut terdapat beberapa kaca besar yang menempel di dindingnya sedangkan di bagian kiri, dinding ruangan itu di lapisi wallpaper bergambar langit biru yang di hiasi beberapa awan putih tipis. Rupanya dia sekarang berada di ruangan yang biasa member Super Junior atau artis lain pakai untuk latihan menari. Tapi siapa yang membawanya ke tempat ini? Apa Ryeowook mempunyai kebiasaan baru yaitu berjalan saat dia sedang tidur?

"Kau sudah bangun, baby?"

Ryeowook terkejut saat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya, dia lalu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Yesung sedang tersenyum manis sambil berjalan kearahnya. Tetapi dia melihat ada sedikit kejanggalan dari orang yang berstatuskan sebagai namjachingu-nya itu. Kedua tangan Yesung rupanya sedang berada di belakang punggungnya, layaknya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apakah itu hadiah ulang tahun untuk Ryeowook?

"Apa hyung yang membawaku ke tempat ini?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne, aku membawamu kemari saat kau sedang tertidur di dorm. Kau benar-benar seperti orang mati saja jika sedang tidur. Apa kau tidak merasakan kalau aku tadi menggendongmu?" Ryeowook hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Yesung.

"Lalu mana hyungdeul, Kyuhyun-ie dan Henry? Apa mereka sudah datang?"

"Sayangnya mereka tidak bisa datang malam ini, mungkin pagi hari nanti semua member akan datang ke dorm."

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, dia merasa sangat sedih ketika mengetahui member Super Junior lainnya tidak bisa datang ke dorm untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Sepertinya namja ini lupa kalau satu dari 15 member Super Junior rupanya sudah datang, bahkan sempat berbicara dengannya tadi.

"Bukankah sudah ada aku disini? Kau tidak ingin menerima 'hadiah' dariku?" Mendengar kata hadiah, Ryeowook langsung menatap manik hitam kelam milik Yesung dan tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja aku mau! Sekarang mana hadiahku, hyung?"

Jangan mempercayai kata-kata namja berkepala besar itu, Ryeowook-ah! Yesung akan menjebakmu sebentar lagi! Tidakkah kau lihat dia sedang menyeringai tipis saat mendengar kau meminta hadiahmu tadi? Semoga Tuhan melindungimu, eternal magnae kami yang begitu polos.

"Kau menginginkan 'hadiahmu' sekarang? Baiklah, tutup matamu." Ryeowook lalu menutup kedua matanya. Jika saja Yesung tidak ingat kalau dia akan memberikan namja manis itu 'hadiah', mungkin Yesung akan segera mencium dengan ganas bibir kecil milik Ryeowook yang seolah-olah sedang menggodanya saat ini. Bersabarlah sedikit, Jong Woon-ssi!

"Sekarang buka matamu." Perintah yang Yesung ucapkan langsung di taati oleh Ryeowook. Dan ternyata 'hadiah' dari sang lead vocal Super Junior itu adalah...

"Remote?" Kedua alis Ryeowook terlihat menyatu saat dia di berikan sebuah benda yang biasa digunakan untuk menyalakan alat-alat elektronik tersebut. Ryeowook sangat tahu jika Yesung memiliki kepribadian yang cukup aneh bagi sebagian orang tapi apakah terlintas di pikiran Yesung kalau hadiah yang dia berikan terkesan membingungkan sang penerima?

"Tekan saja tombol play di remote itu, sebentar lagi kau juga akan mengerti." Jemari tangan Ryeowook hampir saja menyentuh tombol bertuliskan kata play di remote yang sedang dia pegang ketika Yesung menahannya dan berkata "Sebaiknya kita berdiri menjauhi sofa ini terlebih dahulu."

Ryeowook lagi-lagi menuruti perintah dari Yesung tanpa merasa curiga sedikitpun. Namja manis itu kembali berinisiatif untuk menekan sebuah tombol dari remote yang Yesung berikan. Namun sebelumnya, Ryeowook kembali memandangi Yesung sejenak. Seakan meminta izin dan Yesung pun menganggukan kepalanya. Dengan cepat, Ryeowook lalu menekan tombol play dari remote tersebut.

Klik!

.

.

.

Sekarang ruangan latihan itu di penuhi dengan dentuman suara dari beberapa speaker yang terpasang di langit-langit ruangan tersebut. Melantunkan sebuah lagu bergenre dance pop dan bisa di pastikan, Ryeowook mengenali lagu yang sedang di mainkan tersebut, Insomnia.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita menari sedikit? Sexy dance mungkin." Kata Yesung yang terdengar seperti menantang Ryeowook. Namja itu malah mengiyakan 'ajakan sesat' dari mantan room mate-nya tersebut.

내가 달리는 길은 **Love Love Love Love**

**(Naega dallineun gireun Love, Love, Love, Love)**

**The path that I'm running is love, love, love, love**

허나 그 길엔 온 덫

**(Heona geu giren ontong deot, deot, deot, deot)**

**But on that path, it's all a trap, trap, trap, trap**

"Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu, aku memang sengaja mencampur lagu Insomnia milik Craig David dan Wheesung. Khusus untukmu." Ucap Yesung berbisik dengan nada yang dia buat se-sexy mungkin di telinga Ryeowook. Yesung kemudian memberikan beberapa kecupan di area sensitif namja manis itu, mulai dari telinga, kening, hidung, pipi, dagu dan berakhir di bibir kecil milik Ryeowook yang sedari tadi ingin Yesung 'makan'.

Ryeowook merasa sedikit menyesal telah mengikuti kemauan sang namjachingu. Jika ini semua sudah berakhir, kemungkinan besar Ryeowook akan mengupdate akun Twitter-nya dan mengetik sebuah kalimat menggunakan huruf kapital bertuliskan "I'M TRAPPED!". Tapi apa kau yakin ini akan berakhir dengan cepat? Kurasa jawabannya tidak.

피할 수 없는 함정은 맘 겁

**(Pihal su eomneun hamjeongeun mamui geop, geop, geop, geop)**

**The inescapable traps give my heart fear, fear, fear, fear**

마치 늪처럼 용기를 삼켜 점점

**(Machi neupcheoreom yonggireul samkyeo jeomjeom)**

**As if it's a swamp, swallowing my courage**

Kedua namja dengan beda usia 3 tahun itu kini saling melumat bibir pasangannya masing-masing, sesekali tangan kecil Yesung menekan tengkuk Ryeowook untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan tangan satunya lagi dia gunakan untuk menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Tanpa sadar, Ryeowook mengalungkan pergelangan tangannya di leher Yesung, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang namjachingu-nya berikan. Apa sekarang kau masih menyesal, Kim Ryeowook-ssi?

난 작아져 사라져가는 얼굴의 밝은 표정

**(****Nan jagajyeo sarajyeoganeun eolgurui balgeun pyojeong)**

**Little by little I'm becoming smaller the bright facial expression on the disappearing face  
**

내 고백에 등돌린 채 외면할 까봐 자꾸 두려워

**(Nae gobaege deungdollin chae oemyeonhal kkabwa jakku duryeowo)**

**I'm afraid that you'll turn your back and ignore my confession**

"Eunghhh~" Satu desahan telah berhasil lolos dan itu membuat Yesung semakin bersemangat untuk membuat Ryeowook kembali mengeluarkan suara termerdu yang pernah dia dengar. Perlahan Yesung melepas tautan bibir mereka lalu dia bergerak ke belakang tubuh Ryeowook, namja itu kemudian menggesekkan hidungnya di leher jenjang milik sang namjachingu. Menghirup aroma cherry yang menguar dari kulit putih tersebut, mencoba menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membuat 'karya seni' terlebih dahulu.

"Nan jeongmal bogoshippo, Ryeowook-ie~" Kata Yesung sembari menggigit-gigit kecil dan mengulum telinga kanan Ryeowook. "It's show time~"

**Because I can't sleep till you're next to me**

**No I can't live without you no more**

**Oh I stay up till you're next to me**

**Till this house feels like it did before**

**Feels like insomnia ah ah ah~ (4x)**

Yesung membuka kancing piyama yang Ryeowook kenakan satu per satu. Membuang kain itu entah kemana dan sekarang telapak tangan Yesung bergerak seduktif menelusuri tubuh mungil namja-nya itu, di mulai dari punggung lalu merambat ke bagian pinggang. Saat kedua tangannya sudah berada di area perut Ryeowook, Yesung bisa merasakan betapa halusnya kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat yang sedang dia sentuh saat ini.

Tak lupa dia mengecup, menjilat dan menghisap leher Ryeowook hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan yang mungkin tidak bisa hilang untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Wilayah jajahan Yesung semakin meluas saat dia mulai menyentuh dada Ryeowook, memberikan cubitan-cubitan kecil ke nipple pink yang begitu menggiurkan di mata Yesung.

"Akhhh- Yesung hyunghhh~!"

"Kau menyukainya, chagiya?"

Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa lagi menjawab pertanyaan yang sempat Yesung lontarkan padanya, dia hanya bisa mendesah penuh nikmat sekarang. Yesung lalu membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook, menghisap nipple di dada bagian kanan namja itu seperti bayi yang sedang kehausan dan yang satunya di usap kasar menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Tangan kanannya yang sedang menganggur dia gunakan untuk mencari sesuatu yang Yesung jamin pasti sudah menegang sejak tadi. Gotcha! Yesung kini bisa merasakan penis milik Ryeowook sudah mengeras di balik celana yang namjachingu-nya pakai. Uke yang nakal, eoh?

"Yesung-ie hyung...ooohhh~" Yesung menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, membuat Ryeowook memasang tampang kecewa dengan mem-pout-kan bibir kecilnya. "Kenapa berhenti, hyung?"

"Aku belum menegang, baby. Goda aku dengan tarian seksimu, telanjangi tubuhmu sendiri dan undang aku untuk menyentuhmu. Kau bisa melakukannya?" Ryeowook yang sudah di liputi rasa nafsu yang begitu tinggi langsung saja menyetujui tantangan yang Yesung berikan untuknya. Dengan keadaan topless, namja itu berjalan mendatangi sofa merah yang menjadi salah satu saksi bisu dari aksi panas mereka.

"Lihat bagaimana caraku menggodamu, hyung-ie~" Ucap Ryeowook sembari mengedipkan matanya genit kearah Yesung.

너라는 곳을 향해 외로워도 가는 길 **Love Love Love Love**

**(Neoraneun goseul hyanghae oerowodo ganeun gil Love, Love, Love, Love)**

**Going on the path towards you even though it's lonely love, love, love, love**

몇 번을 넘어져도 일어서 갈 테지 **But But But But**

**(Myeot beoneul neomeojyeodo ireoseo gal teji But, But, But, But)**

**No matter how many times I fall I'm going to get back up and keep going but, but, but, but**

잠마저 못 들도록 너를 보다 걸려 병

**(Jammajeo mot deuldorok neoreul boda geollyeodeun byeong, byeong, byeong, byeong)**

**Watching you and not getting enough sleep I got sick, sick, sick, sick**

네 사랑 갖지 못하면 나을 수 없지 영영

**(Ne sarang gatji motamyeon naeul su eobtji yeongyeong)**

**If I can't have your love then I can't get better forever, forever, forever, until I die**

Ryeowook mulai menurunkan celananya dengan perlahan, sesekali dia menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti nada dari lagu yang sedang di putar tersebut. Setelah celana itu terlepas, kini terpampanglah penis yang berukuran jauh lebih kecil di bandingkan milik Yesung sendiri. Ryeowook kemudian duduk di atas sofa, membuka lebar kedua kakinya, mengelus pahanya sendiri dan memainkan kejantannya tepat di depan Yesung.

Melihat Yesung belum memberikan respon, Ryeowook membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa itu. Mengulum tiga jarinya sekaligus di dalam mulutnya dan mencubit cukup keras nipple-nya yang sudah menegang, Ryeowook benar-benar terlihat sangat menggoda sekarang. Wajahnya begitu memerah, matanya sayu dan keringat bercampur saliva sedang menghiasi kulit tubuhnya saat ini.

Ryeowook kemudian beranjak dari sofa tersebut, dia lalu membelakangi Yesung. Namja manis itu menunggingkan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan manhole pink-nya yang begitu ketat. Ryeowook pun menggoda Yesung lagi dengan meremas bokongnya terlebih dahulu lalu mulai memasukkan satu per satu jari-jari tangannya yang sudah dia kulum tadi.

"Hyung-iehhh~ please come in..."

Damn! Sejak kapan Ryeowook pandai mengeluarkan dirty talk seperti itu tadi? Sepertinya Yesung sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi, celananya sudah begitu sesak. Sekaranglah waktunya untuk ke permainan inti. Yesung melepaskan semua yang menempel di tubuhnya lalu mendatangi Ryeowook yang masih asyik 'bermain' sendiri.

"Terima kasih untuk undangannya, baby. Saatnya kita berpesta~" Ryeowook terkejut ketika Yesung mengocok cepat penis miliknya dari belakang namun ibu jari tangan Yesung menutup sebuah lubang kecil yang menjadi akses jalan untuk mengeluarkan sperma-nya. Sebentar lagi dia sudah sampai pada puncak kenikmatan dan ingin memuntahkan cairan putih kental tersebut.

"Ssshhh- buka hyunghhh~"

"Hm? Apa yang harus aku buka, sayang?"

"Ibu jarimuhh- Jangan menutup lubang itu! Aku mauhhh...AAAHHH~!"

Sperma Ryeowook telah keluar dan mengotori sofa merah itu beserta telapak tangan Yesung. Selagi Ryeowook masih mengatur nafasnya, Yesung mengoleskan cairan lengket itu di seluruh permukaan penisnya agar licin saat dia memasuki manhole sang namjachingu. Yesung menggesekkan ujung penisnya di depan lubang sempit tersebut.

영원토록 죽도록 너의 허락만 기다리고

**(Yeongwontorok jukdorok neoui heorangman gidarigo)**

**I'll be waiting for your permission  
**

몇 년이든 몇 생애든 너를 위해 존재하겠지만

**(Myeot nyeonideun myeot saengaedeun neoreul wihae jonjaehagetjiman)**

**No matter how many years, how many lifetimes I'll be existing for you**

"Boleh aku masuk sekarang?" Tanya Yesung yang seakan meminta izin untuk memasuki Ryeowook. Namja manis itu pun mengganggukan kepalanya dengan lemas, tenaganya sudah habis terkuras setelah dia mengeluarkan orgasme pertamanya tadi. "Aku akan masuk, berteriaklah jika kau merasa sakit. Aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan. Kau siap, baby?"

**Because I can't sleep till you're next to me**

**No I can't live without you no more**

**Oh I stay up till you're next to me**

**Till this house feels like it did before**

**Feels like insomnia ah ah ah~ (4x)**

Yesung mengumpulkan semua tenaga pada penisnya. Setelah di rasa cukup, dia dengan cepat memasuki lubang sempit itu dan tepat mengenai titik nikmat Ryeowook. Membuatnya langsung mengerang penuh nikmat.

"Ughhh- hyung-iehhh~"

"Mmmhhh- lubangmu begitu ketat, chagi~"

**Ah~** 불타는 이 사랑

**(Ah~ bultaneun I sarang)**

**Ah~ This burning love**

그리움에 지쳐 내리는 비 같은 눈물에 젖어도 식지 않는걸

**(Geuriume jichyeo naerineun bi gateun nunmure jeojeodo sikji annneungeol)**

**Even if it gets wet in the tears that fall like tears from the longing it doesn't grow cold**

Yesung menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat, kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk memelintir nipple Ryeowook dan bibir tipis namja itu kembali membuat beberapa tanda di punggung sang namjachingu tercinta. Jika boleh jujur, Ryeowook merasa tubuhnya begitu lelah kali ini tetapi rasa nikmat yang melandanya sungguh begitu memabukkan.

"Nghhh- le-lebih cepathhh~"

"Keinginanmu adalah perintah bagiku, baby~"

Yesung semakin bersemangat mengeluarkan lalu memasukkan penisnya kembali dengan tempo cepat dan beraturan. Dia pun ikut menikmatinya ketika penis yang berukuran besar itu di cengkram kuat oleh lubang milik Ryeowook yang selalu sempit saat di masuki. Semakin masuk ke dalam hingga membuat dua insan itu mendesah bersamaan. Satu tangan milik Yesung kemudian berpindah ke penis Ryeowook, mengurut benda panjang yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan cairan precum di ujungnya. Meremas twinsball itu dengan kasar, meski perih tetapi Ryeowook menyukainya.

"Hyunghhh- let me...cummmhhh~"

"Together babyhhh- ooohhh~"

**Because I can't sleep till you're next to me**

**No I can't live without you no more**

**Oh I stay up till you're next to me**

**Till this house feels like it did before**

**Feels like insomnia ah ah ah~ (4x)**

"Aku akan keluarhhh- BABYHHH~!"

"HYUNGHHH- AAAHHH~!"

Tepat saat lagu berakhir keduanya sudah saling mengeluarkan hasrat mereka masing-masing. Tubuh Ryeowook bergetar akibat klimaks-nya yang terhitung sudah 2 kali dia keluarkan malam ini, begitu pula dengan Yesung. Sperma namja itu telah memenuhi lubang anusnya, sangat banyak hingga beberapa tetes jatuh ke lantai. Yesung sudah lama menahannya sejak hampir setengah jam yang lalu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Baby Wook. Saranghae~"

.

.

.

_*** EPILOG ***_

"Hey lihat! Mereka akan melakukan ronde kedua!" Ucap seorang namja berbadan kekar yaitu Kangin sembari menunjuk kearah layar televisi yang terhubung dengan kamera CCTV di ruang latihan menari. Rupanya 12 member Super Junior, minus Shindong yang lebih memilih untuk tidur di kamarnya dengan alasan kelelahan, sedang menonton 'siaran langsung' yang menampilkan Yesung sedang memulai kegiatan panasnya dengan Ryeowook lagi.

"Dasar kepala besar mesum! Jika dia membuat Ryeowook pingsan dan tidak bisa berjalan aku akan memukulnya menggunakan tempurung kura-kura bodoh peliharaannya itu!" Umpat seorang namja cantik bernama Heechul.

"Ahhh- Hae~ Jangan disinihhh~" Sontak semua namja yang sedang berada di ruang tamu dorm itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke belakang saat mendengar desahan erotis yang keluar dari mulut sang dancing machine, Eunhyuk.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku permisi dulu! Selamat malam semuanya!" Sang pangeran ikan dari Mokpo alias Donghae sudah menggendong sang namjachingu menuju kamar mereka sendiri, membuat beberapa seme mulai curi-curi pandang ke uke mereka masing-masing.

"Teuk-ie hyung..."

"AKU SEDANG SIBUK KIM YOUNG WOON!"

"Chullie-ah, a-aku…"

"Apa kau sudah bosan hidup, Hankyung-ssi?"

"Minnie baby, ayo kita…"

"Cho Kyuhyun, lebih baik kau diam sebelum aku mengeluarkan jurus kungfu-ku."

"Mochi-ah, kau…"

"Besok aku masih harus mempromosikan album terbaruku, Zhoumi gege."

"Siwon-ie hyung, kau kenapa?"

"Temani aku ke gereja sekarang, Kibum-ah! Aku harus melakukan pengakuan dosa!"

Saengil chukkae hamnida Kim Ryeowook! Selamat menikmati 'hadiahmu'!

.

.

.

**THE END**

Halo semuanya~ XD Terima kasih sudah mau membaca FF pertama Freaky di rated *ehem* M alias NC *ehem* XD Apa adegan NC-nya sudah cukup panas? Atau masih kurang dan ketagihan liat YeWook NC-an? *slap* XD Kapan-kapan Freaky akan buat lagi kalo otak yadongnya lagi kambuh *brb belajar bareng HaeHyuk* XD Sampai jumpa di FF Freaky selanjutnya dan jangan lupa untuk...

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**-FREAKY VIRUS-**


End file.
